


Difference

by AlexandriaArlene



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Batman mentioned - Freeform, F/M, Family, Feels, Heartbreak, Joker bashing, Love, Smutt, joker mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene
Summary: “Stop it. You’re just like him. You pretend you’re better.” She yelled. He was taken a back. He stared at her surprised unsure of what to say. Hurt crossed his face because he knew exactly who she was talking about.Harley is testing what it would be like to be with Dead shot and when she feels like she’s getting too close to something real she pulls away.





	Difference

**Author's Note:**

> This story is hating on joker so if you don’t like it don’t read it. Also the character might be out of character and all of the characters belong to DC comics.

*Start Story*  
Floyd stood in the middle of the room suiting up to leave and do a job. Harley stared at him as she watched him continue to gather his gear. His daughter in the next room asleep. Harley knew doing this he may not come back. The last time batman caught him and she didn’t want to feel that way she did when she thought she lost him before.

“Why do you have to do this?” Harley whispered. It was low but loud enough for Floyd to hear her. He stopped messing with the weapons to look at her. He knew she didn’t want him to leave but he had to. 

“You know why. This is the only way we can be free.” Floyd said coming closer to her. He wrapped his arms around Harley trying to calm her. She could feel the gun pressed up against her and she cringed at the cold metal feeling. She pulled away from him feeling like she took a cold metal feeling to the heart. She felt this before and now that she thought about it Joker was the reason that they lost the baby because he wanted what he wanted and he was going to get no matter what got in his way. Even if it meant their baby. And that’s the part she was never able to get over.

“You’re just like him.” She said in a harsh tone. She meant every word of that sentence. The need for danger and killing that’s all they wanted. It didn’t matter what she wanted. It didn’t matter she wanted to go straight for once. The anger on her face was clear to him. 

“You don’t mean that.” Floyd said. He was taken back for a couple seconds. He looked at her and saw that pain. That pain of being left. Joker left her for dead and that was something that he could never do. He could never make her feel like she has to change for him because she is perfect as she is. 

“I do. Nothing else matters. Just the danger and the law breaking. The killing that’s what you love. It doesn’t matter who asks you to stop. As long as your killing it’s the only thing that could ever make you happy.” Harley said. She felt like she wasn’t ever going to be enough but this time was different because his daughter wasn’t enough either. 

“That’s not true. Harley, I’m doing this so we don’t have to hide from anyone.” He replied. She felt a stab to her heart because they had many arguments but one thing she thought she could always count on was his honesty. That was the one thing she always thought she could trust but now she was rethinking everything. She didn’t want him to go.

“It doesn’t matter. As long as we stay together. I don’t care. Why can’t you see that? I just want to be with you. It doesn’t matter if we do kill him we’ll still have the Joker coming after us.” Harley replied. Floyd was tempted to argue but knew there was no point she was right. It wasn’t wanting him to change. It was she didn’t want to lose him. She wanted him to stay because taking out Batman meant he could be put in prison again. 

“I’ll stay. Not because he doesn’t deserve it because I don’t want to leave you or my daughter for prison. I made that mistake once. I won’t make it again.” He replied. Harley was relieved that he decided to stay. He started to remove his gear piece by piece. Harley wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her lips starting off slow as always. His hand was already at her hips pushing her towards the wall in the kitchen that they were standing in. 

Her arms went around his neck as he pushed her up against the wall with every motion and every step. He lifted her into his arms as he moved slowly from her face and down her neck. She had been wearing a red button up shirt. Floyd fumbled with the buttons making it take longer than he would have wanted. He went back to her ear and whispered “I love you!” 

“I loved you too.” She replied her out breath against his neck making his body heat up hotter than it was before. She gasped for air as he got her shirt off and as he unhooked the black bra that had been under her buttoned up shirt. He started walking to their bedroom and laid her at the edge of the bed. She sat up on her elbows as she watched him pull his shirt over his head. He pulled her by her pant closer to him. A devilish grin appeared on her face as this happened. 

He leaned over her kissing her lips again. She held on to him as their tongues met and explored each other’s mouths. He unbuckled her jeans pulling them off her body taking the chance to kiss every part of her body. Paying attention to every place on her body just showing her how much he is in love with her. He pulled his pants down showing his full length as inserted himself into her. He started off slow speeding up with each stroke until they both finished. 

He rolled over next to her. She moved closer to him hugging his body. She drifted to sleep as her eyes began to close. She thought about how this is where wanted to be. She finally got to be with someone who would do anything for her. She finally found someone that would give her a family. He finally had someone to share the pain that he has felt. He finally had someone that shared the guilt of murdering someone. Because she had felt that same guilt.


End file.
